Spies, Spies Everywhere
by Pianist707
Summary: After nearly committing suicide, Cammie and crew stay for spring break in another spy-school, Stone. With the help of students, she uncovers what she lost in her memory. When she returns to Gallagher, she quickly pieces together the whole story. Story ends in mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an independent work of mine. I'm busy trying to make a worth-while plot, so this is updated ONLY in my certainty and FREE time. I'm sorry if I'm being a bit snappish, but I want to make a point. So this story contains original characters with many backstories, and my slight version of Gallagher Girl series, book six. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. Sarah Leigh "Ally Carter" Fogleman owns it. **

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Chapter One: Welcome!_

As Mom pulled in the van to the front of the towering building, my jaw hit the floor at the size. A combination of steel and bricks were its structure and a lot of windows gave a good view at the skyline. It looked like any other high school, but what was inside, I didn't know. The windows were alive with light as shadows inside were moving, as if they weren't in the middle of spring break, as if we were going to stay in a different state.

It was like I didn't attend a school for spies.

We'd taken a plane, rented a safe CIA-approved Honda Civic, and drove for three hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty-three seconds (and counting). My friends and I, one by one, sleepily went to the back of the car and lifted the door. Bex and Macey helped Liz haul out a suitcase with her second top-notch laptop, and a strong hand effortlessly lifted the luggage I was having trouble with from being flattened. "Need help, Gallagher Girl?"

"You can carry it all for me, Blackthorne Boy." I smirked back as his slackened. I then saw the car that just pulled behind us. "Why are you here?" I slammed the back of the van and began to follow Zach and the others. Either he decided to follow me, but the sight of Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby made me think about what he said next.

"Someone urged me in a way." I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "More like gagged me behind with chloroform and threw me in that car. Besides, this also might be interesting." He added.

It sure was. All of a sudden after the events at Ireland, my Mom decided to bring us to the Big Apple for the vacation. And she told me only everyone on the break, including Professor Buckingham and Townsend that we were here. Macey's, Bex's, and Liz's parents were told of the event. Some were unhappy (Bex), the some were shocked (Liz), and the last pair shrugged it off (Macey). Tomorrow would be the official time at the break, April 6th. And by then, we would have to cope with the infinite amount of lights, bustling cars and streets full of many people.

The cars were handed to security guards (all looked like replicas of Bubble guard) who hopped onto the cars and drove them to a parking lot building. We scaled up asphalt steps, and came face-to-face with steel doors without windows. Liz used all her strength to push the door within her wiry body, and then we were inside.

"This place is certainly…amazing." Mom struggled to categorize what the lobby resembled after we had stepped inside. Every shadow hid in the corners above the bright lighting, and we walked our way in the large area with our suitcase and luggage, meeting a man who looks like he's seen lots of things in his time. His name tag spells out 'Roland,' and he sits at a tidy desk with a computer as ancient as him. He nods at my mother. "Take a seat, Rachel. You're really going to have to wait for a bit. They're always late." He winks, pointing to comfortable looking seats near a white, windowless wall. Rolling the luggage, we quickly sit, and I glanced at the clock. Eight fifty-eight in the evening.

Macey is buried in the latest book about converses and high-heeled shoes, Liz is typing away on her laptop, and Bex surveyed the place with a bored look on her face (an unintentional rhyme). I realized I'm the only one standing, and all the seats are taken. Really, a large lobby and there is only fourteen sofas, exclude seven because I don't want my backside exposed to an all-see-through window on the other wall. "Cammie, you can sit on my lap." Mom said, and I obey.

Slender arms wrapped around my waist, and then I feel like I'm in a massage chair. "Mom, please stop."

"Sorry." I imagined a sheepish smile, and the vibrating stops. Abby craned her neck to Mr. Solomon, and exchanged whispers. It continued on for minutes, and I found myself nearly falling asleep. I snapped awake at Macey thumping her magazine on the rim of her leather sofa.

"They're here." A large ring echoed, and I spot elevator doors opening, widened to allow two girls to escape its opening mouth, before it shuts. They walk to us with a clear purpose, and I think: _These are our tour guides._

A tall, Asian girl follows a fair-skinned light brunette, wearing uniforms which I ruefully noticed, had no skirts. They sported navy blue vests over white, long-sleeved blouses, and grey pants. A yellow-threaded insignia of an ink blotch and a quill pen is under a simple sentence: 'Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted.'

"Good evening, we are going to direct your students to their temporary dorms for the spring break. Mrs. Morgan, you and your colleagues are going to be brought to the principal." The shorter, fair-skinned girl says, and held out a hand. "My name is Carol Fay." Abby shook it, and she directed them to the elevator to the left.

As soon as they're gone, the remaining girl turned to us with a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Mary Capila." her accent showed she's Filipino. "I'm going to be your tour guide. Do you want me to help with your things?" It's impossible to bring our entire luggage in one sitting, but the hidden muscles displays how she's perfectly capable.

Bex just shook her head with a grin. "We'll manage." she stomped her foot on Liz's before she could protest. Our new guide smiled and nods, quickly clicking a button with an arrow pointed up. With a ring, it opened. And then she bade Roland a "Goodnight!" as we rolled our luggage in.

There's a large array of buttons that spell numbers, all from basement floors (strangely in Braille) and thirty-five stories, including a likely rooftop. The elevator is the size of a large bathroom, complete with a slick floor (telling by Liz, she didn't like it!), and reflective steel that mirrors our faces. I don't understand the use of the railings until Mary punches in floor nineteen. The door closes with a light thud, and then we're ascending.

Now, let me tell you, I've had my life's share of riding elevators. Sure, there is the stomach flop when the momentum upwards makes you feel queasy. A vague memory of being thrown around a "car" helped me with that example. But maybe the Gallagher Academy's elevator speeds sort of…slowed in comparison to the ones in Stone's.

"Well, what do you think about the school so far?" Mary was able to fill the silence with a bit of talk while we were being thrown around. "I mean, it must be a bit upbeat for your liking…" She said. Of course, the _supersonic _speed of this elevator was making me feel…dizzy.

"Everything's fine, I guess. Right now, I'm wondering, what can happen in nine days of spring vacation?" I can't help it; it's lowly possible the Circle of Cavan can get me and hustled away from safety, but it seems safe.

The look on Mary's face told me she was thinking about a different story. "A lot can happen in nine days."

* * *

**This is short, because I wrote this on March. And I am trying to create a plot with references and slight canon and non-canon pairings. All official writers and anonymous viewers alike, review. Or do not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make this clear, I only do this in my free time. I typed this over my on spring break, and this is my imagination. Let's just say some two OCs have two of my personalities. And their names are split from my own.**

**Disclaimer: Sarah Leigh "Ally Carter" Fogleman owns the Gallagher Girls. Especially what they eat.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Chapter Two: Introductions and Dorms_

"We're here, right?" Liz still held on for her dear life after all the flying she'd performed earlier. For the five minutes I spent in the elevator, I was quick to develop claustrophobia and freaked out. It must've been a part of a city girl's life, because our guide just smiled as the doors opened, which revealed another shocking revelation. We stepped out, and took in all the details.

This other lobby was modern-like, and now it reminded me of Sublevel One. Large windows displayed the large city in the nightlight, and a row of seats are nearby to admire the view. The tile flooring was black and speckled with gray, and made my comfortable shoes sound like heels as we click-clacked forward. We passed by a bulletin board with an array of papers and pushpins, along with an old, leather case surrounded with very thick glass. Just like that, I thought back to the treasured sword of Gillian Gallagher.

Another room led to a spiraling staircase with simple design of black and white. A metal label screwed to the white walls says "Now going to floor 18" spelled out in bold letters. We continued following until we reached a place I'd consider is a futuristic version of our hallway. There are so many comparisons, yet so many differences.

"Welcome to the lunchroom, where this is a place we call the Mess Hall." Mary said, and pointed to an array of rectangular tables and seats. "And that's where we're going to sit with the others. That place is where the cooks work." She faced an open window with the sight of a buffet; a few chefs refilled the dessert section with ice cream. "Let's go."

Zach smirked at me for no reason. "What?"

"Nothing, Gallagher Girl; the look on your face is priceless." I scowled.

Nine out of fifty-four tables were full, each with many girls who had squashed a few textbooks by their sides. We squeezed into a half-full (half-empty is what someone else would say) area, who are seated girls of different colors, shapes, and sizes.

"This is interesting. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman is a cool mansion." A girl who nearly looked like Danielle peered at use over wire-rimmed glasses. There's only contrasts to the darker hair and eyes. Her hair is stiffly tied to a ponytail. The version of a quiet, calculating Liz. "I'm Faith Sanders." Her low voice powered over the din of her classmates speaking. Telling by her quiet nature, Faith is not to be taken jokingly. But surprise, surprise, she quickly burst into a friendly grin. "Don't worry; we'll keep your cover."

I smiled and turned to the left to examine the remaining eight girls. A memory for a spy is not to be taken granted, because I wouldn't be able to memorize their names: Sarah and Deryn are sophomores, the two twins Daniela and Jenelle are juniors, and the seniors on the table are Alice, Mary, Faith, and Audrey Woode.

Everyone was friendly and fired questions as we talked about our school. Bex is basically the one who spoke, and Macey, Liz, and I returned with plates heaped with _nikujaga._ We dig in with our manners as Bex rambles on about our disguise.

"Your covers are better than ours." Sarah Hartsock is nodding her head, in mock self-pity, and then bursts out laughing. "Technically, we're nerds with a high IQ, which, we sadly are. And you guys have to be the preppy rich in a mansion. But I'm not fussy."

After a long twelve minutes, Zach begins to speak after our indulgence of food and drink. "We've told you our schools. But more or less, we were talking about the Gallagher Academy. Blackthorne is top secret. Can you tell us about Stone's?" He was given a few blinking eyes, a creepy stare from Faith, and a solemn expression from Audrey and Mary.

Audrey started to speak. "The Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted is an all-girls school with the subjects from Math, Science, Music, History, Physical Education and so on. We study extra time, too." She adds quickly, expecting an answer. Zach nodded left the table to clean out his plate, and she took the chance to look at me. "You must be Cameron Morgan, and these are your friends, no?"

"Yes…" Once again I thought if this was a trick question.

"I've heard about the Circle of Cavan. I know what happened overtime, before you lost your-"

"Good evening, everyone." A low-toned, feminine voice calls out over a microphone. I snapped my head to a dark-haired woman, equally beautiful as her mother, covered by the shy dark-haired curtain over her face. "I'd like to give a few announcements. For the rest of the spring break, a few students from the Gallagher Academy and a young man from the Blackthorne Institute will stay with us, so make them feel welcome." Conversations begin and stop as soon as the principal waits patiently. "All of them will attend the senior classes and spend their free sessions in the school. I hope you have a good sleep." The principal steps down the podium.

I stare at Audrey, and the principal. My newly-made friend smiled shyly. "Principal Woode is my mother, just as you are the daughter of the headmistress?"

"How do you know?" Sometimes the way people accumulated information over time is fascinating.

Her eyebrows wiggled. "We learn what we can and develop the gist of the story." She stands up, and points to her mother. "I need to go. My mom needs me in her office." She politely excuses herself, walking off the faculty table, consisting of twelve alumni and the extra mother and Mr. Solomon.

Maybe this is a great break from my spy life. I _still _live it, but I'm in a safe spot. The Circle can't get me her with girls with capabilities we needed to discover. New York City was going to be a hard place to get to: the crowds of people in the busy streets, a constant stream of traffic. But I can live her for awhile; this place is made for a pavement artist like me, the Chameleon.

We cleaned out or plates and followed Mary down the hall, to our temporary dorms.

"This is past curfew, but today isn't the vacation yet." Carol stepped out behind a nearby vase, and we jumped. "There are four for each dorm room, so I guess you'll stay as roomies."

"There's a four-room dorm nearby ours; Zachary will stay with Mr. Solomon." I roll my eyes at Zach's that say, _See? I'm special_. "This slip of paper has a twelve-digit code to open your dorms." We take one each, and punch it on the number grid. The door swung open. Liz went in first.

"Look at this place!"

Someone must've taken our luggage under our noses, and I'm amazed at how neatly they put aside from a bunk bed and two other beds. The remaining space is put aside for four drawers and many lamps, along with a television and a desk, ready for a sitting. Zach went off to the dorm from Mr. Solomon's. Macey claimed the bathroom, and the rest of us were left to unpack our suitcases. "I like this place already," Liz stuffed a few tops on the upper drawers, "Do you think they're a school for spies, maybe assassins?" Bex and I flinched, and she tried to correct herself. "I mean, it's not like they aren't bad or anything…"

"We'll find out tomorrow. We'll find out, just as soon as Macey finishes using the bathroom, this very instant." Bex replied loudly, and I heard a grumbling retort in Farsi.

* * *

**Don't worry; I'm trying to get used to using romance in the story. Really, I'm in blank slates when it comes to typing lovey-dovey stuff. I'm going to keep it light. I was twelve about a few months ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. Sometimes I think Sarah Leigh "Ally Carter" Fogleman is secretly a real, true-to-life spy.**

**Anyone agreeing?**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Chapter Three: Curriculums and Teachings_

I began to cough my lungs out, and reduced to a shiver from the cold water that was splashed on my face. Above, Bex grinned deviously, a bucket suspended in her hands. I curled up into a ball, and felt the blankets cocooned me like a caterpillar. "Come on, Cam, we can't miss breakfast on the first day of our stay."

"W-why?" My teeth chattered so hard I could hear the clicking. I started to crawl from the bed and wondered what our hosts will think about the wet bed (honestly, I'm an eighteen-year old spy-in-training. Wetting beds at this time is impossible).

"We're late." The answer jolted me out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. I'm out in five minutes, wearing the Stone's uniform. Macey made a few dashes of makeup on my face, and soon we went to the mess hall. Liz fell into step, cradling what looks like a small, thick book without a name. We passed by younger girls who shoot friendly grins and nods, and we descended down the staircase.

The mess hall is full of girls, and we take seats as Faith called us over with a wave. There's an assortment of muffins stacked like a pyramid on a plate, and we all took one. Sarah waved a half-eaten pistachio muffin, as if to proposing a toast. "I can't wait to check up on the papers." She whispered to Deryn, and sneaked a reply. She then turns to us. "We checked the senior schedule, and printed out the copies for you. Here it is."

A pile of folded papers is on the middle of the table, and Alice handed each one to us. Zach is the only one whose given a (hot) pink-colored paper, strangely (it must be an inside joke, they're all laughing).

**STONE'S ADVANCED SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

**Since 1756**

**Through the nine days of spring break, students will be attending extra classes for extra knowledge in their difficult curriculum.**

**From Monday-Friday:**

**8:50-9:40 AM: Pre-Self-Defense Ensemble/Room: 91PE**

**9:42-10:22 AM: Scientific Methods/Room: 106SM**

**10:24-11:04 AM: Math and Calculations/Room: 76MAC**

**11:06-11:56 PM: Lunch/Room: 123MH**

**11:58-12:38 PM: Countries of the World/Room: 141COW**

**12:40 PM-1:38 PM: Art of Concealment and Weaponry/Clandestine Services/Room: 121ACW **

**1:40-2:42 PM: Music/Room: 137M**

**2:46-3:32 PM: Historical Cases/Room: 84HC**

**3:34 PM-6:28 PM: Free Sessions **

**6:34-7:28 PM: Dinner/Room: 123MH**

It was easy to remember the schedule. One subject was taught from our own school by Mr. Smith, and PE was taught by Ms. Hancock. "What are the seniors going to do after the last period?" Macey asked.

"Today is going to be slightly busy. We need to work in the basement until dinner. Extra credit." Alice replied. "PE is on the twelfth floor. Either the new subject is subduing or another." Alice Henderson stands up, and pulls on her shoulder bag. Bex taps me on the back, and we go.

Everywhere, girls clear off to their own subjects. The twins, Deryn, and Sarah waved as we go through blue doors, and then in front of us is an elevator. More girls came in as Mary pushed the button for 'down,' and we crowded in. The deep drop nearly knocked me off my feet, but I held steadfast to the railings. We step out to the gym that's the size of a football field. A basketball court was closed off by a window; equipment to a corner was stacked neatly, football to tennis.

"Good morning, ladies!" A cheerful middle-aged man strolled up to us, wearing shorts and a basketball team I didn't know. "Today, we're going to learn how to use points in the body to paralyze a full-grown man." _This is new. _We ended up being in a dog-pile with our limbs stunned, Bex superior in the new skill.

Morning went by quickly. Mrs. Lin taught us how to use metal paper-clips to start a fire, which worked. She wasn't that accident-prone, she was _graceful._ By graceful I meant dodging sharp needles Liz made fly in all directions and got nearly killed by the plutonium she had stashed in her laboratory. Mr. Bernard made us work on college-grade calculus without calculators. By lunch, the teachers hadn't offered any homework and recommended us they tell them to use a twisted version of the Heimlich maneuver is anyone asked what they taught.

Today was Styrofoam trays filled with a chocolate milk carton, steamed vegetables, and pork. The chef was a good cook, but I have my saying that Chef Louis was better.

"That was great!" Bex referred to PE. "Maybe I can spend my free time in the gym. I saw a tennis court where we could play outside." She winked, and Liz blanched.

Our tiniest and the smartest friend in the Gallagher Academy fingers a pamphlet she was given by Mrs. Lin with a suggestion of joining the CIA field of encryption. "I suppose Mrs. Lin can be my Mr. Moskcowitz in Stone's." She admits.

Macey and I say nothing about our opinions. Well, everything was difficult and new and the same time. There was no class about mannerisms and cultures, and the signs of girls eating neatly told us they didn't need to be taught. After all, everyone has had a way of eating food. Tea wasn't much of being mentioned in the campus.

The Gallagher Academy was a mansion made a school. Stone's Advanced School was public and not a stand-out from the other city buildings. At a glance, there were many differences between the two spy schools. The alumni were good-natured while the Gallagher alumni were strict. Note to self: When a bell rings, it signifies the next period to begin, not a Code Red or Black (or Yellow)!

"We should go now, Gallagher Girl. We can't be late again." Zach told me, easing off the table. He's wore a blue polo with the school's insignia and black pants. I listen, and the crew is gone again to the next subject: Countries of the World.

Eventually we met a woman in her prime of teaching, and she immediately taught us how to speak and write in conversational Haitian, and went into the Revolutionary War. It was where the invasion of the British in NYC burned the school to the stake and made General Washington and his Continental army retreat.

Ms. Becker tapped a pointer to the Smartboard (crazy we didn't use it, or we could've been hacked), a display of George Washington and his accomplishments. "Before he became the first President of the United States, George Washington was a general who used his espionage skills to fool the King of England."

Bex and Macey leaned forward like they couldn't believe what they were listening to. Me too, I hadn't learned any facts about the first President of the United States beginning the group of spies that later became the CIA. "He had his own ring of spies that brought back information and fed false intelligence to the enemy captains and corporals. This advantage gave him the knowledge of the opposing numbers of armies, and the next plans to take over Lexington and Concord. Washington then told the news to Paul Revere, who then set up a signal to stop the British soldiers.

"Even so, this began the American age of espionage. Double agents were found and quickly dismissed. Improvements over the training of the spies increased as every ideal method was passed on by many. And Marilyn Stone was one of them. Before the Revolution, she had started her own school for all teenage girls in New York City. Unfortunately, it was burned down during the battle of New York, and the British won. At the end of the war, it was constructed larger to hold an expansion of young women and the occasional group of boys." Ms. Becker sat down on her chair and crossed her arms. "Any questions to be asked?"

A Chinese girl raised hand. "Christine."

"What happened after Marilyn retired? Did she continue her work as a spy?" Our (current, we have Mr. Smith) COW teacher relaxed on her chair. "She did, dropping by often to give the new principal news on upcoming events on a daily, unpredictable basis. Stone was later killed for standing up for a slave."

After that, she stood up and took out stacks of papers from thin air. "Now, we'll be passing out some intel I borrowed from the CIA." Everyone begin to scan the notes. "This was taken by a terrorist who was planning to destroy the Blackthorne Institute." I saw Zach flinch.

I allowed my eyes skimmed over the information to find the important summary: They wanted Zachary Goode dead. But they wounded up failing. It was lucky that Zach's school is safe, since he used to go to school, before he escaped. "The headmaster was replaced because the former was a Circle Agent. Dr. Steven Sanders is a now known criminal, and we have been given the opportunity to use this for our case induction." Ms. Becker didn't look up from her laptop as the Smartboard went black, and the bell's ringing was unnerving. "Class is over."

We stuffed our backpacks with the information we were just given, and we filed out of the classroom, when the teacher's voice stopped us. "Alice, Faith, and Carol, please stay with me for awhile." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand, and the steel door behind us slammed closed. "What was that about?" Liz immediately asked to Mary, Alice and Audrey as soon as we're out of earshot. "Are they doing something _Top Secret?_"

"I think what's important is that we have to go to the next class. Immediately." Audrey informed quietly, taking a quick glance at the paper laminated on her black binder.

"So it's 'Art of Concealment and Weaponry?' Sounds very dangerous." There was a hint of humor in what Zach said as we enter the elevator. Alice sighed in exasperation while Mary clicked button _12_.

"Of course, Zachary. We know what we've done for eight years now. Do you want to question why Gallagher and Stone are trying to bring down the Circle of Cavan?"

* * *

**This is a slight explanation on how Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted came to be. I'm an A-okay person in the history of the American Revolution and the Civil War, but there is really true facts I put in there. Honestly. George Washington did have an eye for espionage and misinformed the British. And he used double agents! Excuse me for my nerdgasm. You just have to type in Google the key words: never known facts about the Revolutionary War.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My most current and shortest one. Mainly about how I throw in the original Gallagher Girls characters. Sure, there will be the add-in of crazy events. New York was the easiest and more-known place that I selected into being the home of my made-up school and location where they do stuff. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Gallagher Girls series, a certain Goode character wouldn't be evil. Sadly, Sarah Leigh "Ally Carter" Fogleman owns them. **

* * *

_Operation Interception_

_Chapter Four: Disappearances and Mysteries_

"You have CoveOps, right? We call ours clandestine services." Carol explained as we walked the marble flooring, passing display cases with very few captions of many accomplishments. A statue of a girl Sybil Ludington that told of her success in feeding intel to General Washington. "There's a bit of a difference on how we work. We're not always on the field, since we are capable of using the gathered intelligence in the works." She stopped in front of the double steel doors and threw them open.

We entered a large room that was equivalent to a high ceiling and large windows. The floor was slick and mahogany, where mats were stacked in a corner. The door slammed as I heard more groups of girls come in (eventually later I found out they slept in early), chattering among themselves as we walked into the middle of the room. Bex tensed, expecting something fly out of nowhere and we had to protect ourselves, but nothing happened.

In the way back of the room, the wooden floor ended where the black carpet started, and straight-back chairs were perfectly lined up, facing an empty chalkboard with a set of unused chalk. Macey, Bex, and I exchanged looks, each of us wondering the same thing: Where was the teacher?

A brunette shrugged and found a seat nearby a corner. "Let's wait. She's unpredictable." She was referring to the teacher in question, and the whole student body chose seats to sit with friends and enemies alike. I inspected the chandeliers that hung in the bright atmosphere. Everything was about a fourth the size of the Grand Hall, and I couldn't help but feel it was still large. Large, bright (with sunlight) and empty. As empty as thirty girls in the back of the room could be.

Liz nudged me softly in the ribs, and I directed my gaze to a single, wooden door on my left, a small peephole embedded in the middle. "What do you think they use it for?" She asked, probably loud enough for Audrey to hear. Our acquaintance turned to us and whispered, "The material room. Weapons, tools, and miscellaneous." I didn't want to ask _what _weapons were there, _how _they used their tools, not even _why _the miscellaneous was _miscellaneous._

I double-checked the double doors we'd entered in, and I suddenly thought in a sixth sense, the _spy _sense, something was wrong and missing. Just when I decided to speak, the doors flew open, and I heard my aunt's voice saying, "Have you seen the CoveOps teacher?"

Aunt Abby was walking toward everyone, wearing her civvies and a shoulder bag slung over her (you guessed it!) shoulder. A few seniors quickly went to the topic of her gorgeousness, while she plopped on an empty seat next to Macey. And crossed her arms. And stared at me like I was in trouble. Not to sound silly, I pledge my life that I had not done anything wrong in the school grounds of Stone. Seriously, I have not done that for the past two days. But my aunt was playing her role, not the spy, or the former security guard of our makes-a-model-jealous friend. "Have you seen Mrs. Fay?" She rephrased her question, but it was still confusing. Mrs. Fay?

"My mom is busy in the basement levels." I spun in my seat to Carol, flanked by Alice and Faith.

"How come?" Abby demanded, leaning closer.

Carol made a face. "Well, she's doing something-" she wiggled her fingers, resembling a certain someone when she's typing, "that non-staff should know. And it's a joint project that is independent from what you want." She finished defiantly.

Whatever she was hiding, it was really good until Abby played the devil's advocate. "Then if you're not part of the staff, then why do you know about it?"

White-blonde whipped back and forth as our fellow senior shook her head. "I can't tell you!" And then she paused to stare at Faith, contemplating something. "_Should I?_"

Faith muttered a (really) bad word in Italian as she frowned her usual frown. Sometime's I will pause and wonder during life if she was that impervious to corny jokes and funny happenings. "No."

The girls surrounding us had become too quiet, and were listening in to our conversation. "There's nothing to see here, girls." Abby said sharply, and they returned to their chats. Bex mouthed, _what's happening? _I shook my head. Abby directed her gaze to Faith, who didn't flinch at all. "I'm here to ask where Mrs. Fay is. Do you really don't know why she's in the basement levels or you won't tell?"

"While I have acquaintance on the subject, I'm not really sure. She's either absent."

"Absent? I drove with my Mom here! Faith, are you crazy?"

"Yes, yes I am." She replied flatly. One of her eyes twitched as Mary shot her a concerned look.

Abby sighed, staring into the sky (or the ceiling, for the matter) before coming to a conclusion. "Okay. We'll be staying in until one of the other teachers tells us it's a go."

For a long time, I found my voice to speak. "What's going on? Where are we going?" Now all the girls listened to us _again._

"Pop quiz." Mr. Solomon's voice called from behind.

* * *

**Note: The next chapters will be the remaining days of spring vacation. And then the next chapters after the "" (Those are ditto marks, to the dullards) will be about returning to Gallagher. And then things happen. _Everything _here happens with a reason?**

**P.S.- I only give explanations in the beginning and the end of each chapter. I hate interrupting readers. **

**[Review This Chapter]**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. You-know-who does.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Five: Not Goode, Primo_

"Well, Squirt, we're going to take a little tour around the city." Aunt Abby smirked, standing up from her seat and walking out the door. By the time Mr. Solomon reached the chalkboard, no one said a word. Why was he teaching when our ACW teacher was twelve minutes late? Where was Abby going?

"For those who may not know, my name is Joe Solomon. I'm the Covert Operations teacher in the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. And this pop quiz will be testing how you work in the field." Mr. Solomon scanned his eyes across the class, before he laid his eyes on me. I had a slight notion that he winked. "Since there are thirty of you, you're going to work in groups of three. Get your coats on and meet me in the lobby." And then he left.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, Cam." Bex trailed after the river of girls filing out of the room. The elevator was crammed, and we took the stairs instead of waiting for it to return.

Our footsteps echoed in the quiet staircase as we scaled five floors. I did a misstep, and someone grabbed me around the waist, steadying me. "Careful, Gallagher Girl." I continued walking up as he called, "What do you think Solomon's gonna do?"

"He didn't teach CoveOps for a long time. Maybe they don't do anything in the field." I guessed.

"Excuse me, but we are trained in the field and on desk duty." I'd forgotten Faith was behind me, and I risked a glance at her glare. Her neutral frown seemed to curve up slightly. "But we have different professions. Who knows which is of us is of the better skill?"

I held the door open for everyone as the strolled past, and Zach fell in step beside me. We immediately parted ways into our own dorms as Bex dialed in the code. It slid open, and we grabbed light jackets, throwing them on; zipping or buttoning. Macey and Liz navigated the nearest elevator and went up to the lobby (which is floor six, by the way), which was by then packed with lots of seniors. They don't stop chatting, but the volume drops when we exited the elevator.

Roland looks up from a _Playboy _magazine, subtle-y panics, and chucks it into a nearby drawer. From healthy observations, the sun was shining brightly, and all seats were unoccupied at the moment. All was well so far, and it seemed a great day to take your unofficial "pop quiz" with your first CoveOps teacher. We took the empty sofas and observed the daily chatter of the standing girls. Most of their subjects ranged from TV shows to the occasional anime, and personal issues. As much personal as it was to not listen to.

Mr. Solomon was only two minutes late when he arrived, a backpack strapped to his shoulders, looking like a tourist from the other side of the world. "We'll be delayed for a moment. Our mode of transportation is about to come…now." He tapped his index finger on a Rolex watch, and a school bus parked in the front of the school. "Get ready ladies, because this will be _hard_."

Alice threw open the doors, and we squeezed in with the others as I heard my aunt saying, "Where to?"

"Manhattan." There came the one-worded reply, and the doors slammed shut. Our CoveOps teacher went shotgun, and then we were accelerating into the street, going as fast as you can say "Oopsie-daisy!" An intersection led to the highway, and the school bus speeded along the fifty-five miles limit. Aunt Abby was a quick driver, and I was having my doubts until we survived a nearly head-on crash by a tank truck filled with gasoline. The Triboro bridge (Carol told us it was renamed the John F. Kennedy bridge) made tricks with the shadows as we beat traffic, and large, towered above us, the borough already bustling with people and cars.

"This is good enough. Stop here." Abby made a U-turn and parked between two cars. A loud screech vibrated through the air as the doors folded open, and Mr. Solomon jumped out first, making swift counter-surveillance moves before he spoke. "We're going to be tailing a highly-trained individual." He handed a small earpiece to each girl as we went down the steps. "You will be on open-ended comms, and I will give you instructions, alright?"

As I took my first step outside from the past half hour, my senses were engulfed with the loud noises and distinct smells from the large city. It was _alive_. I eyed the prominent Empire State that stood higher than the rest. Early commuters went by, hauling suitcases and sipping a bit of their coffee, mumbling how late they were going to be with the subway delays and traffic. Every corner in the city block was filled with people moving with a purpose, whether it was entering stores or office buildings that bore titles of designer labels and insurance companies.

Everything was going well until Mr. Solomon pulled out a full-colored photograph.

"You will be following this woman, and find out where she is going and what she is buying. I want one group to be able to get her receipt." He said, allowing everyone to stretch their necks to see the person portrait.

Oh. My. Gosh.

We were going to tail my mom! And discreetly take the receipt of without her knowing! I felt that same feeling when I was following my dad in the mall when I was nine, trying to find out what he was going to buy for Christmas. And there was the horrific realization that if we were caught, there were many scenarios that could end up as being grounded. Or be questioned by a hostile operative-on-break. Despite all the semesters I had taken in CoveOps, I could not help hate Joe Solomon for making me tailed someone I loved and trusted.

"Remember, group in threes, and do not compromise any of your classmates, or I will deduct the extra credit you're earning in this break. This woman is in Times Square; we'll be doing a perimeter check." And then he hopped into the bus, and our only protection drove away.

I eyed my best friends, who returned the unspoken question: _Partners? _

"_You're going to have to choose new teammates, Chameleon."_ Mr. Solomon's voice spoke through my comms just as I took a single step. So, Zach was my next option, and the third choice was…Carol.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Sixth Chapter. Everything is going along well, tomorrow is the end of the spring break.**

**SPRING BREAK, Y U NO LONGER?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. But I do own my OCs.**

**Did anyone find out which two characters resemble me? I'll put it in...one of them is the stereotypical version of a kind and virtuous person. The second one is a weird and cynical person.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Six: Not Goode, Secondo_

"Remember, Cammie, we're on comms." Zach said as we rounded the corner. He was right. Absolutely one-hundred percent sure, Liz would say. Carol kept her distance back, having eyes on any tails in case Mr. Solomon decided to make us sweat. Orders not meant for me rattled out in the small earpiece hidden behind the collar of my jacket. Sure, it reminded me of the time I'd spoken out with Roseville High's Spring Fling, and everyone had heard what I said about probably joining. But I did not.

"I know." I told him. He shrugged and dug his hands deep into his pockets. I took in all the sights I was nearby. Honestly, I never went to New York City before. And satellite photos of a birds-eye view were nothing compared to what I was looking at.

The tall skyscrapers reached for the bright, cloudy sky. Almost everything was filled with color, and I regretted not bringing a camera to take snapshots. Fortunately, a spy has a memory equal to a supercomputer (a fact Liz tried to verify while we were playing Flip the Cards). Unfortunately, something to look at was better than hurting my brain adding another gigabyte to my memory.

Briefly, I forgot that I was following someone, and I was just an ordinary, teenage tourist exploring what was considered the melting-pot of races in a big city. But I'm anything but that. I was on a CoveOps exercise, and it weighed heavily on my shoulders. Get the receipt and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Cammie, I need to ask you a question." Carol walked backward, dodging staring people as she talked. "Audrey and the others would like to invite you into our dorm for a little hour."

It felt like an eternity before I said, "Why?" It was something I couldn't comprehend. Two days into the Stone's School and my ex-tour guide was asking me to have a small conversation in their rooms. Turns out I didn't know what she did.

Carol turned back and nearly sliced herself into a stop sign, and I bit back a laugh. The shameful smile wiped off her face as she narrowed her eyes, and then smiled again. All was done in a split second. Carol was trained just like me. "It's just a girl-bonding moment, just to let you relax for the remaining week. Don't worry; you and your friends can pop in at anytime." Her sentence probably meant to make me relax, except her facial expression betrayed her. This was no girl business. This was a secret meeting. I regretted it immediately.

"_I heard that, Carol. What're you hiding?"_ Bex's accent became heavy in a manner when she was angry. Oh, we were on comms. And Zach reminded me earlier, yet I forgot. So much for spy memorization and everything. "_You better tell me, wanker." _

"_We can explain, Duchess, if you come. And for the love of chocolate, we're on comms! Jo-jo here is listening in." _Faith hissed on the other side, but nothing affected me as we crossed on the sign of a stickman in mid-step. There was eerie cackling on the other side, and Mr. Solomon's voice cut through the chatter. "_Half of you girls are nearing the Subject. Tighten up your counter-surveillance methods."_

He was right. Mom was more than a yard away, and she was using the classic art of scanning for tails: Dropping her handbag on the floor; and while she scooped it up, her eyes quickly flashed in front of us. We were saved by Carol when she whipped out a ten-dollar bill and asked for three hot dogs. "When did you learn to do that?" I asked her, nibbling a bit of my snack. She shot a look at Zach before replying, "I like _mein freund wurst." _She chomped a large part of her hot dog, officially signaling the end of our conversation.

It was getting more difficult to spot my mom as she deftly pulled on disguises in a blink of an eye. For a few seconds she took a hat from a passing man and stuck it on a woman handing out printed ads in six minutes. Did I have to mention that she pulled it off in front of drooling men as she stole glasses? _Rachel Morgan is the best spy ever. _It was only the beginning; because she entered the Nintendo shop after a very fortunate incident with a pretzel seller (she stuffed eight pretzels in a bag and paid him. Fortunate for us since we were almost caught.)

ASDF

"Your mom chose the best place; I come here for the latest games." Carol said as we went up the steps. Gamers sported costumes of original characters and spoke in-game quotes. Through a girl's hand mirror, I noticed almost every girl from the senior body trail in like water entering through cracks in stone.

"Remember when the woman hid in the trashcan? That was funny." Zach put emphasize on _woman _and _trashcan. _It was safe to shout in the loud first floor. Well, there was no ceiling in the first floor, so strangers' talk bounced back on the walls, making it impossible to whisper with the other hearing.

"Yeah, it was freaky; the monster nearly caught her when she went _this way._" Carol caught on to his secret code, and I panicked; unprofessionally whipping my head to see my mom examine _Assassin's Creed: Revelations. _"Ooh, look! Skyward Sword!" And then our reserve was gone. I could only watch guiltily as Mom strolled past without a second's glance and start for the register.

"Gallagher Girl, we have to go." Zach poked me.

"What's wrong?" A couple of situations brewed in my mind (41), but the pale look on one of my most trusted friends was less-consoling.

"I see Dr. Steve."


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's just say I have an itsy-bitsy problem here.**

**My left index finger is a little cut, and it's going to be a little hard to type. And play the piano. Oh well, here's the chapter, folks. A large essay section tomorrow!**

* * *

_Spies, Spies_

_Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Seven: Fight versus Flight_

With that single name, everything in the comms unit went berserk. Seniors started screaming orders to get me to safety, and Mr. Solomon was demanding which floor I was on. Yet I stood silently, sharing horrified looks with Zach. "We're in the Nintendo shop. Second floor. There's Zach and Carol, but she's far away." I finally said. She was high on alert, her long white-blonde swishing as she whispered orders in her ear. Carol's mouth was moving, and I couldn't make out a word she's saying from the distance afar.

Joe Solomon sounded as afraid as everyone else, because he ordered me to stay put through all the crackling of static. My comms unit was crackling, and I could barely hear his command. I was in danger of being sought by the Circle of Cavan again, to be _killed. _

"_Cammie." _Carol snapped me awake as I watched Dr. Steve walking closer, talking with a young man holding a copy of Call of Duty, they're talking and laughing, but Zach and I are completely the opposite. We need a plan, maybe take him out in the public, or just run, disobeying Mr. Solomon's orders.

"_Cammie. Listen to me. I have the receipt; get ready." _Carol repeated, and I watch her walk pass Dr. Steve without batting an eye. I expect her to do anything but stumble into me and slide something smooth in my hand. It's the receipt with my mother's order of _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. _"Run with me." She whispered, and I got the message.

I grabbed Zach by the arm and pulled him down the escalator and riding down in a blink of an eye. "Cammie, I see Joe." He whispered, and our pace went quicker. The orders were lost to static, and Carol was pushing the doors open, leading us to the school bus. I tried to stay back, but Zach shook his head, understanding. "Your mom left."

The next thing that happened was that Mr. Solomon put the term "pedal to the metal" an entire new meaning, because he ran red lights and nearly plowed into cars, not even slowing on the JFK Bridge and the highway. Our CoveOps even lost five police cars in disguise. The whole time that had happened, everyone was quiet. They were all looking and me. It wasn't fear or shock, it was amazement.

"Cammie. You're alive." Audrey leaned forward to the seat across from me until the seatbelt restrained her to the limit. "Do you remember?"

I couldn't understand, because I was shaking, backtracking to all the times I'd been wanted to be taken alive. And when the Circle was successful, I was captured, tortured, and memory-wiped back for Dr. Steve to question me "safely" about me and dad at the circus. We knew the names of the Circle heirs. There was time, but today was a close call. And I remained to the fact that I would that saving Preston would take time. Everything took time. The bus halted quickly in front of the school, and the girls began to file out, mumbling along the way on how I'd handle the situation perfectly.

Only I hadn't. And Dr. Steve was out there, where I was! They were on to something, either good leads or simple coincidences.

Lunch was as loud as ever, and our table was quiet as I took seats. Bex and Macey looked outraged; Liz and Zach were downright afraid. But the group of girls staring at me as if I should know what they knew, and I knew what they were thinking. I hardly knew them for a small portion of my very small spring break. "What?" I found myself ask aloud. Now all attention was directed to me. As much as I like being the Chameleon, I do treasure my privacy!

Mary opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut her off. "Cammie, you really lost your memory, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Ah, that's…well, that means we have to fill you in on what we know, for the half of your vacation."

"And that's why you'll be there. And it's private, no crashing, guys." Mary stared at my friends, and they shrugged nonchalantly. We went back to eating,

* * *

Music class was equally confusing and fascinating at the same time. Mr. Hastings taught us the basics of time signature and notes, along with variations of Morse codes different pitches. Historical Cases involved learning cracked cases during the Civil War. John Wilkes Booth had a look-alike who was killed, and eventually Stone students used justice on him to be thrown to jail, without the public's notice. In addition to the end of classes, there were no more classes.

"That's about everything." Alice told me cheerfully, taking a step back to the school lab. "I'm going to go there for a bit of some, per say, inventions."

"I'll come!" Liz said, and frowned at the sudden pale expression from the black-haired individual. "I can come right? This is our free time."

Alice shrugged and adjusted her shoulder strap. "Come on, follow me." I turned to the remaining students. Bex and Mary were gone, presumably to the gym. Macey, Zach, Faith, Audrey, and Carol remained. "So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Anything!" Carol exclaimed, throwing away a Sprite bottle into a nearby recycling bin. "It's just that the fun stuff is limited; some teachers have vacations, too." She added ruefully, walking toward the elevator. She gestured to me to come along, and I did. Just before Bex spoke.

"Cammie, where are you going?"

"I'm going with Carol…somewhere." I had no knowledge on where we were going, but it made the experience more exciting, doing something I didn't know we were going to do.

"Oh, you guys can come. It's highly confidant, though. Let's just see my mom." Carol punched in basement level seven. The doors closed, and nothing happened for a few seconds. And then the lights turned red, and our friend eye-scanned both her pupils, before allowing a hand scan. A laser descended above us, and a robotic voice said, "_**Carol Fay, identify strangers."**_

"Known acquaintances. Operatives Woode and Sanders included." Suddenly, my stomach did a flip when gravity took hold. We were literally falling to the basement levels to a quick halt, and the doors ringed open, leading to an almost unlikely place.

Cement and asphalt floors overruled the area with windows and many doors. "This is basement level…?" Macey let it trail off.

"Basement level seven it is." Faith explained as she handed me a silver card with no border of special number embedded in, just plain. I stuffed it in my pocket and trailed after them, whereas they navigated through bamboo and other plants and stones.

Carol led us to an entrance by a Zen garden, passing by a flowing pond with actual _fish _and _birds._ Everything was almost artificial, but I was proven wrong once we boarded a wooden boat in the pond. A girl standing by allowed us in, and twisted a stone-like knob, and a secret compartment snapped open, revealing a steel ladder to bright light.

We slid down, entering a large room with shelves of books and boxes, making the scene seem Sublevel-_ish. _The floors were wooden, and the walls completely constructed of limestone walls. More unnecessary windows overlooked above, filtering water as it rippled from the koi fish swimming around.

It looked different. Abnormal at all the things inside. Except this feeling told me that I recognized this place. "Gallagher Girl, do you see this?" Zach said, pulling me away from the ladder and toward a sofa. "Can you see-"

"About time you came, girls."

* * *

**Guess who it is!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit _Top-Secret!_ You need clearance, and by clearance, you need to see the other chapters is you're confused.**

**I really don't own the Gallagher Girls. But I own these fellow OCs. Ally Carter owns everyone, even Joe Solomon.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Eight: Revelations_

Oh no, I thought we've been caught in the basement levels, in the most top secret of places we were not supposed to be in. I began creating reasons in my head for why we were here. Carol and Faith were our tour guides! And we were…visitors.

But no, they just stood as a woman appeared from the dim light.

She had shoulder-length white-blonde hair, and wore a white blouse and pants. A leather jacket was held by a hand she swung over her shoulder. A formidable height and beauty as my mom, I noted. Grey eyes stared back from a fair complexion. "And you brought guests?" she cocked her head toward Macey, Zach, and I, and then back to Carol. Her voice was smooth, friendly. Why was she smiling as if this was a reunion? (Hello, we'd never seen her before!)

"They're staying from the Gallagher Academy. This is Zachary Goode, Macey McHenry, and Cameron Morgan." Carol replied. That got her attention as she swept her gaze over us again. "The headmistress came?"

"Yes." I said, and she leveled her grey eyes into mine. "Did you want to talk to my mom?"

The woman shook her head. She looked young, alumni maybe. "No, Cammie. You lost your memory, right?" she smiled and stuck out a hand. I shook her soft, firm grip. "I'm Mrs. Fay."

"No way. So you're daughter and mother?" Macey inquired, checking out the two white-blondes as if they were the most interesting thing that had happened today. Well, lots of things happened today, which were _unusual._

Carol grinned and glanced at a window. "She's the ACW teacher. CoveOps is also one of her best subjects."

"Certainly." Mrs. Fay agreed, and she spun on her converses, walking toward a large row of state-of-the art computers where many girls were feverishly typing. She turned on a lamp, and the bright light bathed her face as she took a seat, beckoning us over. I pulled Zach along. "In this basement level, you cannot tell your mother-" she scanned over Zach and Macey, "-or anyone else about this place, girls and Zach. Information deposited here is safe and sound, and we don't want any extras to worry about. Intruders entering here by elevator will be incinerated, after everything in these floors are flooded by the ponds and burned to the ground by a combustion grenade. Understand?"

The computer screen showed the active firewalls being constantly updated. It would take at least three hours for Liz to hack in, but I didn't tell her that. There were numerous floors with at least more than a hundred cameras in it.

It was Mr. Solomon's booby trap all over again. All the information about the Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted was going to be charred to ashes and killing along anyone with it. For the first time, I knew my mom, not even my aunt, not even _Mr. Solomon._ It was a bit satisfying that I learned something he didn't. The looks on Macey and Zach's face told me so, that they, too, were in on a very deep secret (and not when I learned that Liz had an assembled machine gun used to fire marshmallows at five-hundred rounds).

"You guys sit for a spell, okay? Now, what-" Faith whispered to Carol. They followed Carol's mom over to a large aisle marked with a series of numbers, and labeled _History through the 1860s-1870s._ There were a scary amount of books they came back with that were piled to the top. "Oi, Cammie, over here." Faith called again.

I looked back at my friends (currently with me), who nodded encouragingly. "Help them with what they want." Zach suggested. So I went to where they stood over an ornate table, dusty books flipped open with impressive penmanship. "What is it?"

"We need a bit of eyes in here to search." Mrs. Fay appeared from nowhere, making me jump although I had spy training for six years (and counting). She laid a new (old, you get the picture) book to the pile. Our supposed ACW teacher had her face smudged with dust, but she made no move to rub it off. "Start with 'Double Agents and Intel Findings." She leafed through the table of contents and page one through fifty. She began to read aloud.

**Journal Entries of Agent M. Swift **

**April 14, 1865**

**Well, it happened.**

**Abraham Lincoln is dead. This means that his clear donations to improve the school have tipped a bit with the odds not in our favor. Gillian Gallagher has previously halted and killed Ioseph Cavan in the first assassination attempt. Circle of Cavan is involved.**

**The League of Webs will be formed to discover the clear motives of Cavan's followers who have fled from the site. A small group of the League will discreetly conduct following this group and find what they want with Gallagher.**

**April 15, 1865**

**The Circle of Cavan is declared not involved with Lincoln's assassination. Agent Jenkins has found bullets in a warehouse with the Circle insignia mark. **

**April 19, 1865**

**Gillian Gallagher has announced plans in forming the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Headmaster Mark will donate several of his charity for the construction, although her family fortune seems enough.**

**April 21, 1865**

**-The Circle has killed a League agent: Agent Wheatley. Agent W will be missed. Now the group has been on high alert, interrogating ever Circle agent.**

The remaining pages were from a different agent, but Mrs. Fay snapped the entire book shut. "There are a few two books over there by the far left, Carol. Can you read them with yourself and your friend?" She pulled into a quiet corner. Her face was still smudged with dust. "Cammie, I need to really know if you lost your memory of the summer vacation."

I did. But memory flashes have went by, and I pieced together the memories of what happened in Rome, and dad… "Yes, I have. But I remembered a bit. My father died. I was in Rome." I told her. Trusting this woman was going to be confusing, since she stared at me if I was someone she knew, but I didn't know anything about her.

"That's great. But you didn't remember coming here before, didn't you?" Mrs. Fay smiled, looking like her daughter for a split second. "We know…about the Circle. The League of Webs was formed by Mark Henderson. It was specifically created to find intelligence of opposing spy organizations, and the Circle was the first on the list. And it's still active now. Tomorrow, I'm going to speak to your mother about the subject. Please don't mind." I said yes. Then she took a quick look at the analog clock hanging by the computer row. "Oh, and you must return before dinner." It was one hour before eating in the dining room, but Carol hurried us along.

* * *

After all the following scans, we were in the corridor, finding our way through the many doors and open rooms in the Stone school. Carol brought us to the mess hall, where everyone was in chatter, and anyone didn't react to my stepping in, they only grew louder. Carol plopped in a seat behind me, and I was crowded in by Bex and Liz. My British friend glanced at Macey, Zach, and I. "What did you do?" she said, not knowing what deep secrets of the school we were shown.

"We went to the video game room." Faith replied easily, piling her plate with a questionable amount of rice. She went on to add pork and vegetables saying, "Skyward Sword is pretty great, if it wasn't for a certain noob." she glared at Carol, who shrugged apologetically. They lied easily, with some truth. After leaving the elevators, we were brought to a crowded game room that involved infrared lights, junk food, and confusing chatter of a female-like antagonist.

The pork and vegetables were good, and I dug in. "Ms. Lin was interested with my Truth Serum." Liz blurted out as Bex tucked into ham. "So I gave her a sample. Not like she tested it herself; she was just given a _sample._" She protested after Macey shot her a pointed look.

Zach was silent throughout the whole session, and he still was. The dizzying truth that the Stone school was working on destroying the Circle was a bit brought up. After all, we came yesterday! It's not like a random teacher tells you to go into an underground library of sorts.

The mess hall cleared, and I made a quick sprint to the elevator to reach our dorms without an excuse (no one bothered to protest to leave the table politely. Madame Dabney would have been disappointed). I grabbed a pillow and threw on sleeping clothes, and was out the door searching for dorm number seventy-four. I found the labeled plague and knocked, and the door swung open to show Faith.

She was decked out on a black shirt and purple plaid pajamas and a frown. "You've came early. Come on in." she shut the door with a light snap, and hopped onto a cot, and pointed me to a seat in front of a laptop. "We wait, and don't check up on that. It's extra credit."

Apparently the room had a slight girl-ish tone in the room, with the personal possessions. It was a combination of a studious, a doll lover, a gamer-slash-bookworm's den, and a horticulture hobbyist room. But I only nodded and sat, subconsciously counting the number of books on Faith's desk (25) and the plush lions and dolphins (38). "So, when is everyone coming?" I asked.

Her dark eyes bobbed above _the_ _Leviathan._ "I might as well tell you about it. Our little meeting-" she bookmarked her page (143) and sat up on her bed, "-that you were here on summer vacation."

_Vacation? _I stumbled back, or more like rolled back (you get the picture if you're on a wheeled chair). I had no recollection on what she was saying. "I never went here."

"Of course you did, you came here!" Faith laughed, but then a guilty look crossed her face. "Oh, I'm sorry…we heard. I tapped in about you allegedly captured by the Circle and got brain-wiped." She dug around her drawer before triumphantly unearthing a clean journal bounded together by string.

"This is your fourth Covert Operations Report. You gave it to us before you went." Faith answered my unasked question.

"Why did I come here?" I wanted answers; anything to remember before the Circle captured me. I fiddled with a tab and went on DeviantArt, examining an animated stick person fighting a mouse. I switched back to a website about 'fan-fiction.' "How did I come to New York?"

She pulled out a coat and hung it over a hanger. "We gathered intelligence with you; and you were with a woman."

_I was here. With. A woman._

Oh. My. Gosh.

And then someone tapped door. And then my mom called through the oak, "Cammie?"

* * *

**I enjoyed this chapter. I got to unsheathe some of the mysteries in how Cammie got there.**

**But I think I write too fast-paced. Should I slow down and accumulate with the details, or stay as it is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was done to the best of my ability. **

**Disclaimer: I really do not own the Gallagher Girls. They cost millions with their awesomeness. Ally Carter owns them and their spy skills. **

**Pianist707 owns an apple she is eating right now.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Nine: A Change of Plans_

My mother was on the other side of the door, and a temporary classmate of mine (and possible new friend) was telling me about how I was here during summer. With a woman. Questions brewed in my head, but the most important event going on was that my mom wanted in. So I had to. But Faith beat me to the door. She mouthed: _Stay normal. _To be "normal" was the hardest. Luckily, I was trained to act normal under unusual situations. Sadly, Rachel Morgan had the intuition of a mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan." I realized I was taller than Faith, so I could sight the distinct higher height of Mom. Her voice dropped, and she stepped back, gapping. Of course, first viewers of my mother's beauty are the first to fall victim to the walk-in-unexpected-moments. She whipped her head to me saying, "Your mom is…wow!" her low voice rose in a higher octave, and she backtracked to her bed, clutching my CoveOps Report as if it was the most important thing in the world to protect (and it probably was).

"Hey, kiddo," Mom took in the glance of the girl with wire-rimmed glasses, and walked into the room. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, this is Faith." I told her, returning to the computer seat. Now I was wondering how she found Carol's dorm number along with leaving early. To be honest, I saw her by the ice cream section. The best ideal method in getting rid of my mom (but I love her) is to find a situations and make it look disastrous.

She nodded and decidedly took a seat nearby a desk, crossing her leg with the other. Mom scanned the room, taking in every detail. What seemed like forever, she finally leaned back and bored her eyes on me, and smiled. "What are you girls doing? Reading scary stories?" she asked.

"No, not really." Faith said on a spot-on British accent. "It's just that Cammie here gave me her fourth, no, third Covert Operation report." She corrected. After all, my last-last CoveOps report was left when I "ran away" in summer.

She would've left now, but she didn't. So I said the next thing to prevent her from undoing the secretiveness with a pull. "Do you want to read it?" I heard a sigh from Faith as she slid off, and pushed me (by seat) to Mom at a close proximity, and sat on the floor, crossing her legs. "First page." I told her.

My mother leaned closer, and closer…until Faith was informing her, "I'm sorry…I have a concept about my personal space." She was a paradox-filled person (after learning she liked being a social butterfly and being a sociopath at different points). It was decided Mom was going to read it, so she "forked" it over (no forks were involved in this personification).

There was a subtle sound of someone leafing through pages, until page one was found. "Are you sure you want to read this, Mrs. Morgan?" Faith asked, scanning the page with a trained eye. Trained for what, I didn't have a clue. "Because Cammie has a lot of mushy things here…" I turned a hue of red.

"I'm fine with that." Mom said, and she began to read.

"**Targets acquired, ten o' clock."**

At this, Mom immediately cocked her head to me in a curious manner, but continued.

**My best friend's voice was as cool as it blew off the Thames. Her resolve was as solid as the Tower of London's ancient stone walls that stood twenty feet away. I could see the night getting darker—the lights grow brighter—and my best friend's confidence was almost contagious. **_**Almost. **_**But staring at the crowds in the distance, I couldn't help but think **_**I am not prepared for this.**_

** I mean, don't get me wrong, I am prepared for **_**a lot **_**of scary situations. After all, in the last year and a half I'd been fake kidnapped once, almost truly kidnapped twice, target by on international terrorist organization and two incredibly cute boys. So, scary Yeah, scary and I go **_**way **_**back.**

"You put a lot of details into this, Cameron." Mom cocked her head and smirked. It was so similar to Zach's it got…scary. As I said, scary and I go _way _back. And the aforementioned information makes this proven.

**But at that moment Rebecca Baxter and I were standing on ice skates on a rink that used to be the moat around the Tower of London. We were outnumbered and outsized. So something about that moment was…terrifying.**

Faith sauntered off to the bathroom, but we continued. Something told me she already read the book a whole way back.

**Even though my best friend was beside me. Even though our school had trained us well.**

** Even though we go to a school for spies.**

"That's all." I hurried, closing the book together in my mother's hand. The last thing I wanted for my mom visualizing was Zach and I together…being close. And then Mr. Solomon telling me to chase the pigeons. And when he left. There many things I didn't want my mom to read anyway.

A ring echoed in the room, and Carol walked in along with Mary and Audrey. "Oh, good evening, Mrs. Morgan." she nodded, as if she didn't follow visiting headmistresses in the middle of Manhattan. "Finding our dorm…inviting?"

"Everything looks comfortable." Mom smiled, standing up to walk to the door. "I'll see you later, kiddo." She called as she handed me my report, and closed the door.

"So…she's finished?" Faith said twelve seconds later, appearing from the bathroom. She took the CoveOps report from my hand and placed it on top of her dresser. "She is." I replied.

Mary pulls out stickers that stick to clothing. My name is scrawled on the first, followed by one with a large blot of ink. It's ineligible, and telling by the frustrated looks on their faces, it would've been a good lead. "I ran the ink in, but she managed to replicate the same chemicals, so I can't find the signature." Mary said, throwing it in the trash, deeming it useless. It was awkward.

Because _she _was a woman that I didn't remember, since my brain has been pretty much wiped from last summer. There was many times I had to repeat; sometimes I forget what I know.

"Cammie, before you left here…you knew many things, and you told us. We trusted each other. But you really forgot what we did over the summer." Audrey was soft-spoken, shyly taking a step forward, hesitant.

"And the fact you were here. So right now, we typed up the summer journal we gave to you. Summer self wrote all over the pages." Carol pulled out a thin, paperback notebook, flipping quickly to the first page. "And we're going to spend our sleeping time reading what you did before, during and after!" she grinned.

* * *

**This isn't required, but I know that everyone won't read this. I'm just an ordinary seventeen-year old girl.**

** As ordinary as a spy-in-training can be. **

** I go to an all-girl school that trains spies, and fields in clandestine operations, data encryption, culture and assimilating to the life in front of us, and even learning languages from many countries (and only 14 is the **_**minimum**_**). **

** But I regret a lot of things. I really do, since I left during my junior semester, before every single final I had to take. I left my mother, friends, and Zach. **

** Zach is on my mind enough, but it gets worse. I, Cammie Morgan, was being hunted by a terrorist organization that wanted me. I'm perfectly swimming in questions on why they want me, and also what happened to my father. Except I'm alone. On a super-secret clandestine mission. To find answers, and hope for the best. And I already have help from someone Zach Goode didn't like.**

** Because right now, I've just snuck onto bus to New York City. It was metropolitan everywhere, since the best idea was to get away from Virginia as fast as I can with many individuals travelling to multiple stops. It was agonizing. **

**I had very few possessions. The money of Macey's would last enough, and I would change them to Euros once I went to Rome. Where my father last went, to know what happened before he disappeared.**

**In a small pack, there were bags of trail mix and bottles of water, and my late father's journal, and I even brought my first Cove Ops journal. The Circle of Cavan, the organization, they wanted me for after what my father did. They started hunting for me during my sophomore summer break. All with that sentence. All about a sentence saying my dad and I going to the circus. **

_**CONS OF THINGS TO THING ON DURING A RIDE ON TO NEW YORK**_

_**By Cameron Ann Morgan**_

_**Pro: Reflect on things you've done before you ran away.**_

_**Con: Regret running away.**_

_**Pro: Everyone you love is safe since the Circle will chase you on the run.**_

_**Con: You miss them all, including a coma-induced teacher, and your superspy mother.**_

_**Pro: You have a plan that's completely foolproof, in your opinion.**_

_**Con: You don't know if anyone else thinks it's foolproof, in your opinion.**_

**Yeah, so that's what I spent for six hours, drinking water and feeding myself on peanut M&Ms. I memorized every face on the bus, every item on the bus (that may or may not have bombs on them), and counting every time someone new entered. **

**When I arrived in New York City, I was disoriented and slightly sugar crazy. I decided I could spend a bit of Macey's money (500,000.99; the coins are a precaution) for a fine hotel. Tomorrow I could take in the sights and search for some clues on my dad's colleagues. I knew this since I hacked into databases to find someone in the relation of Nathan Fay. So yeah, it seemed like a good lead, considering the times of missions they went on a participating as audiences for each other's weddings, it seemed good. It's just that spies like us aren't that lucky. But I seem to be, since I bumped into a tall figure. **

"**A bit late for an evening stroll, miss?" A man with our American**_**a **_**drawl asked. He steadied me with a thoughtful smile, and got a full look of my face. "Oh, you're Cammie!" he grinned.**

"**How do you know my name and who do you think you are?" I snapped quickly, and instantly regretted it. This was a man, who recognized me! And he could've mistaken me for another Cammie (there are approximately 9,543). "And are you Nathan Fay?" I asked. He quickly recovered from a quick blink. **

**Nathan grasped his hand tightly around mine, whispering, "Cammie Morgan?"**

"**Yes." I was sure I had come to the right person. I was confirmed corrected when he smiled again. "We need you to a safe place. The Circle is out here." He whispered in Latin, and he pulled me along.**

**I was already trusting Nathan when he brought me to a car, and allowed me to ride shotgun. He started the car and went on the road, weaving through traffic before entering the highway. "So, what brings you here alone? Did your mother come here?"**

"**No. He—is this car bug-proof?" I asked, and he laughed. "Bug-proof enough."**

"**Okay. So, I was in the Blackthorne Institute for Trouble Boys, and then I met Zachary Goode's mother." I told him everything, even up to the part when I re-met Zach's Goode, but it was different. **

**During the hour drive, Nathan called someone and talked to the person, calling them "Mel." **

"**We're here." he announced. I peeked my head out of the car, and stared at a large steel-and-brick building that touched the sky.**

"**Is that your house?"**

"**Don't be silly. This is the Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted. All girls with a bit of boys, like the Gallagher Academy (**_**except you don't have any boys, do you? **_**His eyes questioned) . I don't teach there, if you don't get my drift." He added before I could ask. "Let's go in."**

**We were pushing through the double-doors, and I took in the solemn man behind the desk. The name 'Roland' was labeled on a plague, and he waved at Nathan as we passed by, entering the left elevator. He punched in level **_**22. **_**"I'm going to bring you to my wife and daughter, and anyways, it's Saturday. Then I'll tell the principal what happened. **

**I took a step onto the black carpet, and waved him bye as he went up. My shoes made no noise as I took each uncertain step forward, not caring to hear a voice that spoke behind me.**

"**Cammie Morgan?"**

* * *

"So that's a start, isn't it?" Mary said cheerfully despite the first hour of reading. My voice was dry from speaking, and Faith fetched a pitcher of water from a clean source (all dorms have kitchen a small water fountain). "Carol will explain the rest for you tomorrow."

My head was hurting as I walked back to my dorm, dialed in my digit code, and was pulled in by an angry Bex.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Carol, and we were reading the Hunger Games." True, I read the trilogy during my trip to Macey before I was…fake kidnapped by the Circle.

Liz and Bex took it just fine, but Macey scrutinized me, trying to read me. After a long while, she said, "Did you?"

* * *

**And that was the ninth-installment! Kudos to TheCovertGirl for finding out a supposed secret! I was surprised/impressed/confused/plotting/relieved about that! **

**P.S.-Everyone must eat their fruit! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I exist in life, so I have my daily school thingies. So let me just say, I have exams. And I have one tomorrow. It's super hard, so I'm going to be off for a while.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Ten: The Little Things_

I woke up on my own, my internal clock telling me from the light streaming brightly into the room, that it was nine thirty-two. Liz and Bex were gone, and the water from the bathroom was running. Macey was still here, with fresh shoes that possibly was worth a thousand, standing by her bed. I swung my legs off the bed and chose to wear a sweater and jeans. Today was Saturday, I told myself after staring at a marked calendar nearby the small kitchen (can't believe they spend their budget for placing calendars in all rooms) as I tugged on my tennis shoes. I could check the library I saw on a brochure after a quick breakfast, stay there until lunch. "Macey?" I called to the sealed bathroom door.

"I'm nearly done; wait." She called back. Promptly, my best friend appeared, decked out with a baggy blue shirt and skinny jeans. Macey, out of all the people in the world, sported a messy ponytail, a few bangs tucked back into her ear. Nonetheless, she was just…Macey. She looked me up and down. "You can tell me, you know. You looked like someone…died." The last part was spat out, as if she was saying something disgusting. That word is like an uncomfortable sweater to us spies (but not the one I'm wearing, it's comfortable!) People die in the line of duty, but that world is dangerous. After all, someone I knew and loved died, and he died a whole long time ago.

"It's okay. Mary wanted me to see her doll collection." I assured her and myself. FACT. What I said was true; Mary had an abundance of her "collection." "We were doing truth or dare." LIE.

Not sounding entirely convinced, Macey slowly turned, twisting the knob of the door. "Let's go eat." We went down the hall, down the steps, and turned a step to the mess hall. There was slurping coming down, and for a second I was afraid that aliens had come to suck the student body's brains. To my relief, they were feeding on noodles.

Shortly, we were sliding our trays down the aisle, and I added beef and more vegetables to the growing pile of my noodle dish.

"Gallagher Girl, you know, yesterday." I turned to Zach, who was balancing shrimp into a small bowl. He walked me to our designated table and sat. "I think the school isn't teaching spies, it's more like intelligence-gathering thing. They teach us skills we're never going to use on the field."

"I know that." I interjected, digging into my noodles, watching girls around me and far-off tables continuously fork perpetual ramen into their mouth. "It's something Liz would do in front of the computer."

Before he could reply, Daniela and Jenelle swarmed over me, slapping a large, fat file on the table. "Hey, Cam, we really need your opinion now." Jenelle said (or I though she was Jenelle). "Today we're gonna visit our-"

"-mom!" Daniela finished, tidying papers that had scattered from the thick folder. "And we were thinking if we should dress the same or differently."

I glanced at Deryn, who rolled her eyes. "They always get like this. Are you trying to be clones or Thing One and Thing Two?" she teased.

"_No!_" They both glared at her.

Sarah laughed at their antics. "They think about this everyday."

"They do?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jenelle replied, slicing all her meat loaf into tiny pieces, earning stares (at her food) from Mary and Faith. "These boys call us cute, and they're sort of creepy…"

"…and eventually we will tire them out of our tricky ways." Daniela completed again.

"That's _fabulous._" Faith said in a manner of someone who didn't. She polished off the last of her noodles and exited with her tray, saying over her, shoulder, "I'm going to the library. Anybody wanting to join me?"

"Touchè." I called after her. "I think you guys should do what you want." I suggested in earnest opinion.

"But that's not a real answer!" Jenelle sighed, and then buried herself into her ramen. Really, those noodles are contagious; it's the only food on the menu on breakfast. Macey and Zach followed me up the set of stairs, stopping by a single door labeled "THE LIBRARY." The room had ownership to an entire floor, and we ambled in, crossing detectors that scanned for many types of things, besides metal.

It was towering bookshelves and old tables and chairs. An unused fireplace led to the chimney, and possibly, a secret passageway. But I couldn't get all handsy with the fixtures. For an instance, a few girls waltzed around with books piled in their arms, many sticking their faces into aforementioned things on tables. I saw Alice curled up nearby the window and a really comfy-looking couch, the bright sunlight from the windows lighting up her black and blonde-highlights in a special way.

We'd just come to a halting stop, panting hard (even the number of stairs would make Bex wheeze when a tenor voice said, "Good morning ladies and Zach."

Either Leander Hastings was a copy of Joseph Solomon or he was being himself. Really, both of their first and last names summed up to five syllables! In a spy sense, that was coincidental and abnormal. It's the comparison that counts. His face was framed by gelled-up raven hair and electric-blue eyes, giving him a classy look with the tailored suit and all. _Enough of looking at him now, Cammie. _"Hello, Mr. Hastings." I said, and Macey and Zach made the same greeting.

Faith strolled up the elevator with a thumb-drive swinging around her neck. "I used the elevator." She said, and my jaw dropped. She grinned mischievously. "_Tu pazzo?_"

I wasn't mad, of course. Just shocked she didn't tell us. There's more to Faith Sanders than meets the eye. "What can we read? Do we need clearance?" I fired the question at Mr. Hastings.

"Anything. Anyone, except the civilians and seventh graders has access to this floor. Remember to check out the books; I'll give you your very own library card." And he went off to check out a petite girl's stack of books.

Zach pulled me over to an aisle that said, "_Nifty Inventions_." In wonder, I chose a green book that read, "The History of the Pen" and leafed through the yellowed pages. Pretty much everything in the library was yellowing; a room of books with secrets so old. There were pen guns, pen needles; there was even a blueprint of a pen stun gun. A whole chapter was dedicated to the poisons mixed with the ink, when Zach said, "Cammie." I saved the page.

"What is it? Is it about the basement levels?"

"No about the Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted. Their teachings are a bit useless, as I said earlier." Zach leaned back on the shelves, and I crossed my arms. "Well?"

"That doesn't mean everything we need on course is there for us. I go to the Gallagher Academy. You _went_ to the Blackthorne Institute." I emphasized _went._ His school was mainly about being assassins; I went to a school for spies.

"Either it's both or one of them, because last time I saw Mr. Burns teach the sophomores strangling and bone-breaking." He was serious, no longer being any of the legends he was previously before, from the ballroom to the tombs. And Gillian Gallagher's castle, I'll never forget that.

"They both have CoveOps and PE, and it's just the same." I said.

"But their curriculum is unique. There is only one Blackthorne, one Gallagher. This is Stone." He pointed out; it was if he showing me a photo that I couldn't read the captions. It was right in front of me, but I couldn't see it. Whatever it was, it was making Zachary Goode worried.

Sure, before we went on the plan, my mother told me this was going to be a break from Roseville, Grandfather and Grandmother Morgan's Nebraskan ranch, and stay here for the spring break. She was busy as usual, which proved there was something covert involved. That was totally typical for a headmistress with the paperwork of new spies-to-be and checking back with Townsend and Professor Buckingham. So maybe it meant she wanted me to get away from something?

As I checked out the book about pens, I was handed a dark black card with permanent ink, and I dropped a silver card on the floor. I'd previously gotten it before, and I still had.

I picked it up as Mr. Hastings stared at the card. "Cammie, where did you get that?"

Faith appeared in a flash. "Oh, I gave it to Cammie." She said, and our Music teacher nodded in acknowledgement. "I need it now, please." I returned it without a word, and she pulled me along to a secluded corner with smaller bookshelves, Zach following after.

Within a corner, Audrey and Macey were speaking in hushed voices. When I appeared though, my friend leapt up with a suspicious stare. "What is it? Did something happen-"

"Macey…silence in the library." Faith held up the silver card. "This is done now. We have all the time in Saturday. Audrey, we can go now!" she said, passing it over.

She tucked a strand of dark hair that shielded her face, before, whispering, "You have clearance, right?"

"Do you always ask that question?" Zach interrupted.

"By all means necessary, we say that. And we needed Cammie's fingerprints to access the passageway. It was a bit, nuts, sure, but she said she would come back." Audrey lay back on an old armchair bolted to the floor. near a beanbag couch. She slid the card on a small crack, standing up. "Stand here." She ordered us to stand in a perfect formation, and she followed. She exchanged a look at her roommate, who nodded as if, _Go ahead._

And then she flipped off the right armrest on the chair. The wooden base that supported it slid off, and smacked a small indent I'd never seen before.

Below us, my stomach flipped as the ground dropped underneath us.

* * *

**This seemed a bit boring...hm? This is a display of different places in Stone. After all, the school was rebuilt after the American Revolution.**

**You know the armrest thing? If you don't get what I'm saying, please reread ze chapters. I got the idea from this chair I use. This armrest was wobbly, and on day I was pulling it to the other side of my bedroom when the right armrest flipped off to smack the side of the leg. So then I had an idea, as if it triggered something! **

**So yeah. I form things from the ordinary norm.**


	11. Chapter 11

__**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. Ally Carter/Sarah Leigh Fogleman owns them.**

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Eleven: More Hidden Rooms, Less Time to Watch_

It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. As soon as the ground dropped, gravity took hold, and we were falling down metallic tubes. It was scary because it was pitch black. And it was exciting because we were riding like one of those roller coasters on a theme park. But as long as we have went below, it was quick when the ground opened underneath us, and we collapsed on large air cushion to break our falls. I ended up in a heap on Zach's chest, feeling the hard pectoral abs (I admit, it I blushed!). "G-gah." I rolled back when Macey smashed into me, knocking the breath out of me.

"That was eventful." Our friend with the wire-rimmed glasses said with a crooked smile. She was walking, twirling her USB flash drive in her hand, walking in front of a wall of concrete. Audrey steadily pulled me up with a tug, and I took a look at the room.

It was as big as the lobby, yet it was entirely formed of concrete. There were no chairs, or potted plants (they had surveillance cameras) not even a sign that said, "_The Empty Room That Leads to Nowhere."_ That's what it looks like now.

"Why is the room completely empty? How are we going to get up?" Macey asked while shooting her stares at Audrey and Faith. They both exchanged looks, seeming to smile at an inside joke before was Audrey saying, "The concrete is packed with dynamite enough to destroy the library above us." She stopped in front of the concrete wall.

"Oh." My friend paled.

Audrey stared at it deeply, taking a deep breath before turning to us. "This is very confidential. Zach, Cammie, and Macey," she addressed to us with her leveled gaze, "Will you hold our secrets so you remain someone we trust?"

"Yes." The three of us said.

"Do you promise to not trespass these restricted grounds without permission and to not steal property or human personnel?" she asked.

"We promise." We chorused. I felt like I was going to see something that few people knew, and much fewer, seen. Audrey took that as a sacred vow and turned to the blank slate of a wall and said, "Nyliram Enots."

Whirling noises erupted in front of us as the wall parted into double doors. A dim passageway was lit by semi-bright lanterns, followed by a metal track that ran smoothly up several steps.

Seeing as how they went in, I went after. Prior to that, the doors slammed together with a loud resonance. The hall was hard to navigate around. "Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"A place where we can show you what you've done over the summer, Cammie. It's just in our turf now." No longer was Faith's voice joking, meaning it was a serious matter. But when you're a spy-in-training, almost _everything _is a serious matter. The long hall stopped again with a steel door that glinted in the little light to see. Faith rapped the door smartly with twelve hard raps, three softly in rapid succession, and then she kicked the door.

Zach and I shared a look. "I guess you've got to be smart where you place your doors." He guessed. "What do you think this is about? Bex and Liz aren't here. Or weren't here." He said more to himself than Macey and I.

The door was eased open as the principal of the Stone's Advanced School for the Gifted poked her head out. "Oh, good morning." She said cheerfully, sounding entirely like Liz wide awake on a WEEKEND MORNING! "Might as well get in, we don't want some freshmen sneaking in the grounds." She explained, sliding the door shut behind us.

The room was metallic, running computers behind a dozen seniors eyes glued to the computer, looking like procrastinating students trying to buy time to play, or sort of write stories (not that I know any spy writers). They spoke quickly, a few going off to another screen, typing rapidly.

"So, Cammie, Zach, and Macey, this is the office of the League of Webs. We have been researching for intelligence in the Circle. We know their plans, and when to strike. But it's all between the weigh of risks and rewards; our double agents are always in danger. Do you remember why you're here?"

"Is it because I need to remember? I want to know who I was with." I said.

"Precisely." Faith said, and then walked to a lone computer in a corner. "We have audio and surveillance."

"What is it about?" Zach asked as we came over. We stared at the screen. It was paused at _00:00_. "The video is about…?"

Mrs. Woode rolled in a few chairs, and she, Macey, and I sat. She exchanged headphones and we stuffed them on. Suddenly everything seemed cool although the room was well-insulated. Audrey clicked "Play," and then the screen became alive.

* * *

**This is pretty short, since I've been in conflict to either type long or short. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! It must've been an eternity before you saw me update. Well, I have school. And friends, real-life and messaging friends. And food necessities. Let's just say I was fortunate to buy the first book of the Heist Society, and I just found a link to the second (I'm reading it only- shh!) book, so I'm already interested. But I like Zach still. He knows how to hack (just not like Jonas or Liz) and punch people (just not like Grant and Bex), or assimilate like a pavement artist (sort of like Cammie). **

**So I think Zach is WAY better than Hale, people. Hale fans, watch out, 'cause I know Goode's first name. I'm trying to picture this guy called Z. Goode. "Goode, my boy, I found this car!"**

**O_O **

**Okay, enough of fantasizing. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter. I own my own OCs. **

* * *

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Twelve: What a Shocker_

The video went alive as the security camera did a rewind. It was a blur of movement, but besides that, it took place in a secluded room with one-way glass and no one moved from the steel table on the middle of the area. Summer Me had been interrogated, with a woman companion. I just wanted to get the gist of what I've done for half of my summer vacation.

The rewinding came to a halt and ended up with five people standing in separate chairs. I could make view of my shoulder-length dishwater blonde hair, and remembered my own was growing at that point now. Someone at a greater height had auburn hair. "Do you want a different camera view?" Faith asked, but Macey answered for me. "No."

The principal beside me didn't tense as she came in view, standing up from seat, across the rectangular table, flanked by Carol's mother and…father. Did I mention that meeting him in video view was way better than reading about him in a book (I think I speak for the entire readers on that)? He was _dreamy._ Drooling was going to tamper with my superspy senses.

_"Cameron Ann Morgan and Catherine Fredericks Goode, I would like to know why you've broken into my school, and snuck into the basement levels."_ Mrs. Woode said calmly, not saying for obvious reasons the entire area was home to two hundred cameras. And then I processed what she said while Zach's grip on my hand wrapped around my own became tighter. My hands were being strangled.

Catherine Goode_. _She tried to capture me with for the Circle, took the deep dive for the vial fall into the ocean, and yet we were no more than two inches apart, not trying to kill each other. How was she involved?

_ "One of the cell groups leaked out I was working for the CIA." _Her quiet voice shocked me._ "I was able to compile enough data of the Circle bases without any of the other insurgents alerted."_ Gone was the impish edge to Mrs. Goode's voice. I swore I saw her move her hand to wipe something from her face, and her voice cracked as she said, _"But everything isn't foolproof."_

I adjusted my headphones when Mr. Fay on screen leaned forward, setting down a thick, fat file onto the table. There happens to be a lot of thick files in the school of Stone. _"And Cammie, why did you leave during your finals in the Gallagher Academy? Do you need to phone your mother, or contact anyone else-"_

_"No. I have business to do. There are to many double agents in the CIA. But we need to go someplace without detection. The Circle wants me alive and Mrs. Goode dead. I need to find what my father wanted. Before my father disappeared." _Summer Me knew so much. I was so far behind. Abruptly, she turned around to face our selected camera. _"This is being recorded?"_

_"A security protocol." _Mrs. Fay said, nodding at Mrs. Goode. _"I'm sorry about Daniel, Cat."_

I stopped that moment to send a glance at Macey, who mimicked me. _They call her Cat?_

_"The main problem is that the Circle has labels on your head. Very fancy labels; you need extra support if you want to stay in the shadows."_

_ "We need to go to the last place my father went. We need to go to Rome, because I had his journal, and got Mr. Solomon's before-" _Summer Me looked at Zach's mother.

She nodded in reply. _"He wasn't in the safe house, but we can look, collect, listen." _

Suddenly, the screen snapped off, and I turned to Mrs. Woode. She warily looked over her shoulder, before pulling her gaze back to me. "I'm afraid that's all we can show you, guys." She said, before getting off her seat, directing us to climbing stairs. "There are no elevators, so you have to walk all the way up." She told us.

ASDF

We were coughing and spluttering. Zach didn't break a sweat, which was a bit…insulting (or maybe it's that bulletproof coat that also absorbs perspiration, too). "I need to confirm this. My mother isn't a Circle member?" he was clearly shocked; his expression was true, his tone light. "I mean, I heard she did a lot of wet jobs. And killed people." He shuddered.

"The people she was _with_." I corrected. Sadly, I had no recollection that could support my opinion. Or very surreal statement. "Blackmail?"

"I might be a large blackmail, since she wasn't whooping for joy or anything." Macey tried to lighten the tension in the room.

Audrey quirked an eyebrow, and opened one of the double doors.

We were trailing down the halls to our separate dorms when Liz materialized out of nowhere, along with Macey, that snaked behind. They were followed by Carol, Mary and Alice. "Cammie! I didn't see you since breakfast. And the principal announced we had the rest of the day for ourselves." Our tiniest roommate was ecstatic as a rabid squirrel. "We can go around New York!" she gushed.

"Ahem." Faith made a show of mock coughing. "We need a chaperone or something. Because last time we went to the Bronx Zoo (a subtle specimen sampling, Alice!), there was a stampede and everything. For a fact, I flattened our Art of Concealment and Weaponry teacher. So we need a grownup. I demand it."

Alice's head was stuck in a thick book called _Immunizing Yourself Against the Most Potent Natural and Man-Made Poisons with a Glass of Water._ She sealed it shut and said, "Make those two grownups." She stared at Carol. "Remember?" she stretched the word, making the white-blonde flinch. "I knew that the Smithsonian Museum helicopters were on display…" she said matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Solomon has been in the mess hall and the gym frequently along with Ms. Cameron." Mary suggested.

* * *

**Just a note: they're not going to the Bronx Zoo. **

**I'm finishing my Beginning of the Business Chapter Four! But it is not done- yet.**

**And a small poll: more elaboration, less action (not a paradox question)?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Spies, Spies Everywhere_

_Cammie "the Chameleon" Morgan_

_Chapter Thirteen: On the Night He Was Betrayed _

"He's a good mole."

Zach was rubbing the temple of his forehead as we settled in a snug corner of the second floor of the bookstore. "I mean, he taught there since my mom—" He glared at nothing in particular, "—made me a freshman. He was friendly. Knew from almost the inside out. And then he learned about you." He finished, frowning.

"I'm sure he's been caught. But you can't start upscale operations where there are too many double agents in the CIA, every organization. They'll find out…that you're dead." We received confused stares from the Stone students, so I explained. "Dr. Steve tried to persuade me to jump off the fifth floor. I was crazy at that time." I admitted, remembering the numbing cold, Liz's almost-fall to her death. And when Bex and Mom gripped my arms from falling out to turn from a living person into a mangled body. Shivers ran down my spine.

"That's new. It's a good thing everyone helped you. Eighteen is too young to die." Audrey said softly, as if speaking would break a nearby window into many shards.

"It's not about that. I don't know how I was with her.

I gasped. Don't get me wrong, but something clicked in my head that seemed right. They knew more than me, when they were with Summer Me. "Cammie?" Zach asked, but I went to Faith and Mary. They were flipping pages of the same book simultaneously (even if they weren't twins), engrossed in the plot.

Faith looked over the top of the book, the position of the light making her glasses gleam like glass in the beach. "Ello."

I sat by her, and she turned a page as if she didn't notice me. "You know." I said. She stopped in mid-flip, and glared-slash-stared at me. Acquainting with her for at least three days taught me she had a sour outlook. Mary stared at me for a while, a similar gaze without the glasses, if felt like I was staring at two clones, but I didn't shy away. "You know what happened to Mrs. Goode."

"Of course," Mary said, uncharacteristically quiet. There were gears turning, processing what she said, when she added, "she was good person."

"But…she tried to kill me multiple times."

"What do you want to know? What do you remember?" Faith said, jerking her head in my best friends' and Zach's direction. "It's because you were with Mrs. Goode multiple times. Multiple times she saved you, and many of them you didn't trust her. She even got her mind wiped with you."

"…What?" The information was too much, while it looked like the two switched places. "Her memory was gone…before."

Mary returned the book on the shelf and sat up from her kneeling position. "A double agent of the CIA reported to us. She was tortured just like you, yet she trusted you completely. You both were shown the grave of your father. She's just like you." And then she smiled. "I'm pretty sure we can show you some things that can help you…understand."

"Then why did she try to kidnap me, Mary?"

"It was her job. She was forced to do it." Faith interrupted. "Now stop gabbing; everyone's poking their eyeballs in our business."

I decided to make them think about something else. "Is that a good book you guys are reading?" I asked.

"The Leviathan."

"Cammie!" I turned to see Liz, who had an armload of books. Her eyes were wide, and she was struggling. "Can you help me with these, I'm gonna buy them."

My jaw went slack. Almost everything was about science: hydroponics, perpetual motion. "Are you sure you have the money to pay these?"

Liz grinned, and handed half of the payload to me. Even with all the PE training from the school I'd ever went, my knees still buckled under the weight. "I have a membership card for Barnes and Nobles. I saved coupons. And of course, Cammie, I still have the money I got from that extra credit assignment from Mr. Mosckowitz." She winked. Shortly, she turned to the escalator and boarded down, and I followed her to the cash register. We left the line to see the group already in the front of the entrance. With the extra burden of the bags, we dragged our way there, stopping twice to scoop up the books Liz frequently dropped.

Aunt Abby was wearing a green blouse and shorts, looking as pretty as a model on the magazine, while Mr. Solomon was figuratively hot. It was like they were on a date, babysitting teenagers who held the ability to kill grownups with chocolate bars (no proof from the rumors in Stone). We began walking. "Do you guys want to go somewhere else before we return to lunch? We can take the bus to see the Empire State building." she suggested.

"Maybe Victoria's Secret?" Carol said, straight-faced. Zach seemed to stumble in his stride as we rounded the corner. Mr. Solomon fixed a stern stare on her, and she burst out laughing. "There's only two men in here."

"_No._" Everyone, (including me) except my _aunt_, my fellow British _friend_, and Carol looked mortified.

Aunt Abby looked thoughtful for a moment. "We three can check out Victoria's Secret, and you can go to the theatre. What? I'm serious." She replied to Joseph Solomon's stare. "The Hunger Games are out."

My CoveOps teacher sighed, and answered, "Fine. On one condition—we meet in front of the theatre when the movie is finished at…" he counted the minutes mentally, "eleven thirty."

"Sure. See you later, girls and Zach!" They stepped into the store, and I caught a glimpse of a thong. With a shudder, I entered the Midway theatre. I was trading momentarily a day of a spy for a few hours of a girl wielding a bow and arrow.

* * *

**Note: I watched the Hunger Games at that time. A certain twosome might break the fourth wall, or someone will burst from the fifth.**

**I sort of wished I got to watch the Avengers. **


End file.
